


Too Late

by memymo



Category: Friends
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memymo/pseuds/memymo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opportunity never knocked twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this lovely idea  
> http://yourlittleharmonicaishammered.tumblr.com/post/58434913513/au-joey-sees-chandler-with-his-boyfriend-ross

Sometimes Joey wondered what it would feel like to be with him, to hold him each night and wake him to see that he is still there, breathing softly, smelling of vanilla and apple, the corner of his mouth lifted into a little smile as the sunlight catches his hair. At night, as he lied on his bed, Joey was acutely aware of how he wished he wasn’t alone, that there was a body beneath him, next to him, as the sound of moans and pleasures filled the room, to be able to kiss the nape of his neck or his luscious lips and feel his heartbeat speed up. The idea never failed to make him hard, yet the climax never bring pleasure, only emptiness and longing. For something he know he could not have.

Sometimes Joey wished that was him besides Chandler. He pretended that it wasn’t Ross’ hands that were running through Chandler’s hair and elicited the purr of pleasure. He pretended that it was him that Chandler was looking at with such adoration and love naked in his eyes, him that Chandler was shifting closed too and put his head on. He pretended that it wasn’t Ross Chandler was in love with, but him.

But it was only a dream Joey created for himself. Chandler would never love him, could never love him. He was not smart or funny like Ross, who could always understand Chandler’s more nerdy jokes or make Chandler laughed until he was doubled over and in tears. As much as he hated to admit, he did not have a stable job, he could never buy expensive gifts for Chandler like Ross could or take him to places he likes. He could never give Chandler a loving family. Joey was probably everything Chandler did not need – unreliable, womaniser, and stupid. Yet Chandler was everything that Joey needed though.

He wondered how long he could keep up. Joey convinced himself that he should give up – there was no place for him here, none. Chandler was perfectly happy and completely in love with Ross. No way would Chandler ever saw Joey as more than a friend. Rachel had got Monica, and Phoebe had Mike, but who did he has? A onesided crush that would never come true.

Joey blamed Ross sometimes. He blamed Ross for going to the same college as Chandler. He blamed Ross for knowing Chandler first. He blamed Ross for being so good for Chandler and complimented him so well.

Most of all, Joey blamed himself for being too late.

Opportunity never knocked twice.


End file.
